


[Vid] Woman Like Me

by bingeling



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: Just a small bundle of anxiety trying his best. Do not be afraid.





	[Vid] Woman Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at VidUKon 2019.
> 
> Biggest thanks to jardinjaponais, Hanna and Arti for input and reassurances.

[”Woman Like Me” on vimeo](https://vimeo.com/336649348)

Password: **bfu**

[Download: mp4/h.265 (270.6 MB)](https://bingelingftw.com/vids/bfu_woman-like-me_bingeling_h265.mp4)

I haven't made subtitles for this yet, I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Music: “Woman Like Me” by Little Mix.
> 
> My options for the “I can tell you’re shy” part where either making it ironic or showing a blank screen with a “footage not found” caption on it. I went with the one that had a cheerleader uniform.


End file.
